Missing
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Patterson have been missing for two weeks after being taken off an island retrieving equipment. Dark tone...13 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Chapter One

It's been a little over a week Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Patterson have been missing since landing on a small island titled 451 in the pacific to rescue three science personnel and two aids from a possible terrorist attack. ONI had reported that the possible chance that a neutral Alliance country was involved with kidnapping the three Seaview crew members after getting them off the island and heading back to check for their equipment and log books.

Admiral Nelson was very skeptical that Crane, Kowalski and Patterson would find anything. Even though Captain Crane insisted in going with the two of them wearing their fatigues and weapons to the hilt in case of trouble.

Lee asked Commander Adams working the Control room with Commander Morton to have the FS-1 made ready. He and Chief Sharkey taking the chart with him to head on down below to make sure all of the controls were in find shape before taking off.

After a few moments Sharkey marks off the chart. While Commander Adams was checking the swim gear in the locker, along with rations,  
weapons and anything else for the trip to the island. "Everything seems to be in order Chief. I would hate to see the Captain, Kowalski and Paterson caught without anything to protect them from an possible attack." Adams says with a tone that Sharkey wasn't liking at all.

Shaking his head with frustration. "I would doubt anything is going to happen in the first place. And besides the Captain and the other two know how to protect themselves from an possible enemy."

"I guess your right chief. Since I have only been on the Seaview six months. I am still basically learning the ropes along with the personnel and the politics on board." Commander Adams moved away from the back part of the flying sub one to begin walking up the steps with Chief Sharkey finishing up with the control panel.

"Everything is ready for the skipper. He's really picky for when it comes to his command, duty and the crew for the most part." Sharkey replied with Adams not saying a word with reaching the hatchway and moving out.

Commander Adams saw the captain talking to Admiral Nelson while wearing his fatigues, while Patterson and Kowalski were in quarters finishing up dressing and preparing themselves for the trip. While making sure their weapons were full with the ammo and placing the guns onto the belts around there waist.

"Sir, everything is ready to go Captain." Commander Adams responded with Captain Crane understanding what he was saying, while Admiral Nelson was still trying to change the captain's mind about going.

"I am still going sir. So have Commander Morton take over until I get back. And please let Rose Marie why I decided to go in the first place." He says with Admiral Nelson still not able to understand as to why.

"I will let her know Lee. However you will need to deal with her wrath once your back into port with the others." Nelson said before moving off with taking the spiral staircase to his cabin and the endless paper work.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A week later...

Captain Lee Crane didn't know where he was nor where Kowalski and Patterson were. He was in a great deal of pain from the endless beatings he had taken from his captors. His eyes were covered along with his arms behind his back around a long metal pole. His fatigues were torn to pieces from the whips that was used on his body.

He tried to move his body with the bindings too tight making his wrists bleed. Even though his ankles weren't touch at all. He heard the door opened with a young Korean female carrying a tray and a small duffle bag with clothing inside.

"Who is there?" Crane asked loudly in case who ever it was can hear his plea.

"My name is Wilma Lee, I am here to wash you up, feed and change you into clean clothing. I suggest you behave Captain, or you will be severely punished further. They are outside this room and they will come in any time to make sure you're behaving yourself." She announced with pulling out the cotton white top and white slacks for the prisoner to wear.

"Where are my two friends Wilma Lee?" Lee asked really concern for his two friends and crewmates.

"I don't know Captain Crane. I am here to do my work or else I will be hurt as well. I will untie your binds to help wash the blood off and other possible injuries from the beatings." She began to remove the blooding bindings while using the wash basin with a white rag to clean his wounds. She had something in a small bag to help stop any type of infection. After she had finished cleaning the areas, while Captain Crane continued to wince and grimace from the pain and burning of the wounds.

"What is this?" He asked cautiously for when it comes to his body.

"It's a sab solution to help with any type of infection that can happen captain." She places the powder over the four wounds on his back and legs. Afterwards she helped him with putting on the clothing and retying him again with his wrists behind his back to the metal pole. "I must go now. Food and water will be brought in shortly captain."

"Wait! I need to know why I am here and where are my friends." Lee asked once more struggling against his binds.

"I have no answer for you." She opens the door to see the two guards(Chinese) watching her leave and closing the door to head for her next destination...

She opened the metal door with a key that was in her pocket. When she walked inside she found the other two Americans tied as well to the metal beds with blindfolds and a gag in their mouths. The both Americans had been drugged to sleep until it was time for the captors to begin questioning them.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Chapter Two

Admiral Nelson had been fuming ever since he had received word from the search team that Captain Crane, Kowalski and Patterson haven't been found. "Are you sure Chip?" Nelson asked from his cabin talking to him over the secured channel from the FS-one.

"Sir there is no sign of them on the island. We combed every inch right up to the beach area on the other side Admiral." Chip says with extreme emotion from his demeanor. The rest of the search group were heading back to the other two flying subs with the same results.

Commander Morton turned to see a disgusted Commander Adams placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair. "There was no sign of an struggle Commander. I just don't understand how they can just disappear from the face of the Earth."

"I don't know either Commander. Have your men get back to the Seaview and make a report to the Admiral." Morton ordered feeling bone tired from the search and of missing his friends.

Morton went to talk with Chief Sharkey putting away his weapon. He was looking even worst for his years being on the Seaview. Sharkey knew that Admiral Nelson had to be feeling terrible inside after fighting with his friend about having to gone to the island. This was no doubt the last straw for when it comes to their friendship.

"Are you all right Chief?" Morton had to asked never the less.

"Not really! However Commander I will survive like always. It's not going to be the same on the Seaview with the captain, Kowalski and Patterson." He says harshly before walking towards the FS-1.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Twenty four hours into the search.

The five men dressed in all black had gotten the three Seaview personnel off the island using the small sub pen on the other side of the island and transported them to another small island some thirty miles from the original. Very few people know about it since it's never been checked out by the Alliance countries.

An older man in his sixties speaking Chinese tells the five to bring the Captain and his friends to the prison. "Make sure you keep the captain away from the other two. I need for the punishment to begin on the captain, while drugs will be used on the others keeping them asleep until it's time to take advantage."

Speaking in Chinese. "Aye Chow We Soo." Meanwhile the older woman Wilma Lee was watching the three Americans being treated harshly and placed inside the cells. She knew what her duties were going to be once Captain Crane is finished being punished.

Captain Lee Crane and the two tried to break away from the five guards. Only to be met with having to be hit in the back with the butt of the rifles. Crane and Patterson had fallen to the dirt ground, Kowalski stood his ground without moving a muscle. "TAKE THEM NOW!" Chow We Soo snarled his command to have the three Americans moved to the cells.

Someone spoke English telling the three to start moving. Captain Crane agreed since there wasn't any place to run for the moment. Patterson and his friend Kowalski did the same with following the captain's stare not to do a thing.

Moments later Lee Crane was placed inside a cell with no furniture of any kind inside accept for a cold metal pole with bindings. One of the guards forced Lee against the pole while another pulled his wrists behind tightly and using the bindings. Afterwards they placed a white blind fold over his eyes with nothing for his mouth. Even his ankles were loose as were for which wasn't making any sense at all to him.

"We need to get out of here. Punishment will be happening soon for the brave Captain Crane of the Seaview. " Chow replied with punching the captain into stomach to have him cry out in pain from the punch, along with some blood from his mouth.

The five moved out of the cell to head for another destination in the prison. It was beginning to get dark along with the coldness of the drop in temperature.

Kowalski and Patterson had been given the drug to place them in a deep sleep. Only one guard was standing outside the cell since it was no reason to have further people on duty. Otherwise Wilma Lee walked passed the cell and the guard not really paying any attention to her.

She moved off to head outside to her hut only half a mile away from the small village. There were only a handful of villagers living in the village, while another thirty were in the rice fields working. Though it had gotten dark, they would be coming into the village to eat, rest and sleep mostly.

Moving inside her hut. She knew with not taking any chances right now with taking out the ham radio to make out her report to ONI. She had been keeping tabs of this particular terrorist group ever since the attack on the Seaview from other Chinese fraction groups.

However this time the threat was really real with the abduction of Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Patterson.

Admiral Nelson had no choice to give the order to head back to Santa Barbara, California and set up a plan to try and find the Captain and the two others. Even though on board was pissed off at the idea of going back home. Even Commander Morton needed to vent his frustration...

Finishing up his watch with Executive Officer Riley taking over for the over night watch. Morton needed to speak with Admiral Nelson. Taking the spiral staircase to officer's country and passing no one on the level at this particular time.

Admiral Nelson had Sparks call ONI for any update information on possible terrorist groups that might be on the hunt once again. He had finished with Admiral Winston of ONI sector four. Nelson had been given four different names of terrorists that might be behind the abduction of the captain, Kowalski and Patterson.

There was a knock on his door that was kinda heavy with the knuckles. Admiral Nelson told who ever it was to come in. He was standing at the moment near his desk pouring himself a small cup of black coffee.

He turned to face a fuming Chip Morton. Nelson hasn't seen him like this in such a long time. "What can I do for you, Chip?" Nelson asked with placing the hot, black coffee onto his desk.

"Sir, I just don't understand why we are heading back to Santa Barbara, California, when we still have three men missing. We need to be looking for Lee, Kowalski and Patterson." He cried out in anger towards his boss.

"How dare you, Chip tell me what we need to be doing. I know damn well what has happened to Lee and the other two. I am doing my damn best to try and find out just who is responsible for the abduction. I don't care what everybody thinks right now. I have been in contact with ONI and they tell me that a new fraction group an off shoot of the last group that had gone after us is behind it. Currently they are waiting for a contact to send a coded message as to where they will be currently, along with Lee, Kowalski and Patterson." Nelson had to exhaled after a long sentence to Commander Morton.

"Sir, I just hope it's going to be soon. Because we know of the odds once a week goes by and the safety of our personnel. Have you been in contact with Lee's wife Rose Marie with the latest?" Chip asked with concern in his tone.

"Not with what ONI had to say. I will call her after you leave Chip. I suggest you get some rest since we are heading back to Santa Barbara. I need everyone on their toes for the time being." Nelson said firmly.

"Very well sir. Good night." He turns to leave his cabin to head for his own to try and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Missing

Chapter Three

Just after Chip Morton had left his cabin. Admiral Nelson called the radio shack to have Sparks place a call to Commander Crane at the lab of the Institute or the beach house. He needed to give Lee's wife the latest update. Waiting for Sparks to let him know that the connection had been made. He decided to lite up a cigarette to help with his fray nerves, even though Doctor Jamieson wasn't going to like the idea.

"Sir, I have Commander Crane for you." Sparks says over the intercom. "She is on line one."

"Thanks Sparks. " He pushes the connection to speak with Rose Marie. "Rose, how are you?" He had to asked first before giving her the news about her husband, Kowalski and Patterson.

"Doing my best Admiral trying to understand the situation. However as for the boys, they are having a hard time knowing that there father hasn't been around. Any further news Harriman?" She held her breath for a moment waiting for his response.

"I spoke with ONI Commander, they tell me that an agent working under cover is on the job of another terrorist group for the People's Republic just might be involved with the abduction of Lee, Kowalski and Patterson. They have been waiting for a report to let them know the location of where they had been taken. I will let you know when this information has been received."

"For all we know Harriman that Lee might be getting tortured and drugged for information. No doubt the same is being done with Kowalski and his friend Patterson." Rose said with slight anger in her demeanor.

"That may be Commander. However we need to wait and see what happens, but in the meantime we are heading back to Santa Barbara to pick up Naval intelligence agents to help us try and find the island the terrorists just might have them. And to answer your possible question. I am not allowing you to come along this time. The boys need there mother this time no matter how hard it will be Rose. Do you think this is any easier for me as well with Lee gone." He says with heart felt emotion in his heart and most of all his soul.

"All right Harriman, I won't badger you to come along. I will try and keep things going for the sake of the family." She states with looking at the two boys playing in the sane with the submarine toys. The nanny Josie arriving earlier was making sure that Christopher and James were staying out of trouble. "Please keep me inform Admiral. Transmission out." She ends the call to head on over to the two boys to play with them before starting her work on the computer.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lee Crane felt like all of his nerve endings were on fire for the moment. His captors decided to began the interrogation with giving his a needle filled with truth serum for information on the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

He was crying out from the burning pain until finally it was gone. "All right Captain, what I want to know is the position of the Seaview and why the submarine was in the area of the island with the science personnel?" One of three of the People's Republic terrorists was in attendance watching, while Doctor Yagi was watching the prisoner fight the truth serum.

Lee tried to focus on his memories of his wife and children. However the drug was beginning to work on him with not to be able to hold back any further. "The Seaview was ordered to pick up the science personnel and any equipment they were using. After we dropped them off, I decided to come back with the two to check for further equipment or notes that might of been left behind." He stopped talking with taking in a deep breath into his burning lungs.

"What else Captain Crane?" Doctor Yagi asked with checking his dilation of his eyes.

"That's it, there is nothing more to be said." He grimace with the pain was hitting him in his groin while doubling over.

Doctor Yagi told one of the soldiers to pull up the captain so that he can continue on with the questions. "I need to know where Admiral Nelson and the Seaview will be next."

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head for the moment before answering. "I have no idea. Admiral Nelson doesn't confide in me for when it comes to the up and coming cruises."

Doctor Yagi slammed his fist against the Captain face to knock him over onto the dirt ground. "Get him up and take him back to his cell and make sure that he is tied tightly. I need Wilma Lee to keep an eye out on him for the time being."

The three soldiers grabbed Captain Lee Crane roughly with taking him out to his cell. However in the mean time Doctor Yagi went to check on Kowalski and Patterson checking to see that the sleeping potion he gave was still working.

He walked inside the cell with Kowalski and Patterson laying on their backs sleeping on the two bunks. They were out cold with Doctor Yagi checking for any type of reflexes, along with the eyes for any type of response. He was quite pleased with the results for his sleeping portion. Afterwards he headed back out to his quarters in the small village a quarter of a mile away. Looking up into the sky, it was beginning to look like it was going to storm once again. He needed to hurry with taking his small scooter while taking the dirt road to the village.

As for Wilma Lee, she had past the doctor going towards her hut. She needed to be sure that no one was around. She will be able to send a short coded message to ONI. Taking out the small radio underneath the bench. She had turned it on with checking the channel to be sure there was enough power to send.

She started to send the message hopefully her superiors would be able to receive it. She was taking a big risk currently with Captain Lee Crane in the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

Chapter Four

Once the Seaview had arrived back into port. ONI agents were waiting for Admiral Nelson in his office. Hewas given the information from one of the security guards at the dock. Admiral Nelson asked Commander Morton, Chief Sharkey and Commander Adams to come with him to his office. While the crew will be on stand by with the additional supplies to be boarded. There was scuttlebutt throughout the entire ship that the Seaview was going back out to look for Captain Crane and the other two with the ONI experts on board.

Driving in the open jeep. Commander Morton parked the jeep into the parking lot in front of Admiral Nelson's office. Angie and Commander Rose Marie Crane were waiting for them. While seeing the four ONI agents waiting inside, she was wondering why People's Republic ONI agents were involved?

The group from the Seaview walked in. Commander Crane knew not to interrupt with the agents in the Admiral's office. Nelson turned to face Rose Marie for a moment before saying. " I will talk with you once I an done with them." As he walks into his office with Sharkey, Adams and Morton following behind.

A tall Chinese ONI agent stands up from his seat, while the other three were standing behind him. "Admiral Nelson, I am Captain Tellus of ONI. Here are my ONI I.D. to let you know that everything is up and up." He hands the Admiral his I.D. into his hands so that he can take a look at.

After a brief moment of checking it out and handing it back to him. "All right Captain, I am told you have three possible locations for where my people might be?" Nelson asked sourly with the question. He was missing his friends a great deal.

"Correct! I have a map of three locations. One of them thirty miles south of the island for which Captain Crane and his men were abducted. However currently there is another ONI agent for which you were notified about. This agent is supposed to be sending a coded message to this sector with up to date information."

"I understand that Captain. However I understand we are supposed to be shipping out again once all of the supplies and equipment are on board to start with the first location. It's going to take some time in getting there. So I suggest we hurry up with loading all of the supplies." He ordered to have the Admiral really to blow up any moment, otherwise he knew better that getting pissed off wasn't going to help with finding the captain, Kowalski and Patterson.

Twenty minutes later outside in the outer office with Angie and Commander Crane, while Chief Sharkey needed to take the Chinese agents onto the Seaview and their cabins. All personnel were informed of the Seaview to ship out in six hours.

Sharkey was grumbling to himself while the four were looking around until Sharkey pulled out the keys to open up the two cabins. The Captain and second in command will share this cabin, while the other two next store. The cook will be arriving soon, if you're hungry, please be sure to find out if someone will be able to escort all of you to the mess hall."

"Thanks, Chief. We will be sure to follow all of your rules and regulations." He walks inside dropping his things onto the table that was inside the living area. "I just hope we will be able to do our job with finding the location of where those terrorists are at this time." The captain said to his second-in-command for ONI commando group.

"That's if Wilma Lee is able to send the coded message to the main head quarters with the location. Or else Captain Crane and his friends will be dead with-in the week." Colonel Lung replied having joined the group during the past year. He moved into the bedroom to see what type of bedding was available. He was exhausted after all of the traveling they had been doing during the past week.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How are those agents are going to help you and the Seaview to find Lee, Kowalski and Patterson?" Rose Marie was distraught having to be without her husband once again. She was beginning to get sick and tire of all this being married and having to be emotional hurt all of the time lately.

"They are here Commander to help us find the location for where they have Lee and the others. There are three possible locations at the moment. ONI is being very careful with those agents, even though one a classified message earlier that one of them is actually working for the terrorist group. We currently don't know who, Rose Marie." Nelson made the statement to have Commander Crane shaking her head along with hitting her hand against the table from sheer anger.

"I will be sure to keep you abreast of the entire situation Rose Marie. Now I need to gather some things with me in order to head back to the Seaview."

"Will Commander Morton be taking over as Captain of the submarine?" Rose had to asked the question knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Yes. Along with Commander Adams to be helping him out as with Executive officer Stu Riley. He's going to have plenty of help as well while I will be giving most of the orders. Along with keeping an eye out on the ONI agents on board."

"I appreciate it that you were being honest with me, Admiral Nelson. My emotions currently are so screwed up that I can't even think straight. I will go now with picking up Christopher and James from the school. I called them to let them know I would be picking them up instead of having the bus dropping them off at the beach house. Good luck with finding lee and the other two." She wanted to cry very badly both inside and out as she walked out of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Missing

Chapter Five

Once the Seaview was on its way once again with everyone on board with complaints. Even though not needing to go to the Admiral about it. Nelson had called for Chief Sharkey to come to his cabin on the QT. Though Sharkey had no idea what it was all about.

Knocking on the cabin door and entering with permission from the Admiral. Nelson offered a cigarette to his friend Francis sitting down in the front of his desk with a serious expression on his face. "Thanks for the smokes sir. However what is going on that I couldn't mention it anyone?" He said with taking a whiff of his cigarette.

"Listen Francis, I need to keep this to yourself. I want you to read something that was sent to me from ONI on those agents that are now on board the Seaview." He hands him the coded message from ONI as Sharkey takes it after putting down his cigarette.

Taking a few moments to read all of the contents of the report. He began to shake his head at what he had read on the paper. "I just don't understand Admiral as to why in the first place? And what is the main purpose?" He had to asked in a serious tone with the question.

"I just don't know Francis. Even though one of them is a spy and we need to find out who it is. I want you and two other men to keep a close eye on them. Plus the fact I don't want them need any of the classified areas of the submarine. Do I make myself clear chief? " Nelson firmly ordered with his friend handing back the coded message.

"I will see to it Admiral Nelson. Like you, I want to see the Captain, Kowalski and Patterson back onto the Seaview. There are a great many on board this vessel are missing them a great deal." Sharkey gets up to go choose the two men that will be on the detail. He was going to speak with Ron and Greg having served the Seaview a long time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the Island Prison

Doctor Yagi once again was at it with giving another dose of the truth serum to Captain Lee Crane. His fatigues had been torn in shreds from the latest whippings by the guards. Lee tried to gather all of his wits with trying to stay calm as much as possible. However there was nothing he was able to do accept struggle. However it wasn't working with having his wrists bleed trying to break the binds.

One of the Chinese guards pulled the binds off so that Doctor Yagi was able to place the truth serum fluid into his right arm vein. Once again he was going to feel like his entire body was on fire. Placing the needle with shooting the fluid, he was very pleased that the truth serum was going to work quickly.

Lee Crane began to cry out in pain from the burning of his entire body. It was going to take only a few moments before the drug takes effect.

"Once again Captain Crane, tell me what is the purpose of the Seaview besides research?" Doctor Yagi had to asked with three questions listed on his pad.

"Seaview works for the United States military government when ever the need arises. Otherwise most of the time Admiral Nelson works with a great many from the science community, the diving bell, mini sub, flying subs, the new Flyer and Continental developed by Commander Rose Marie Cerley." He didn't give the full name of his wife or else they will be after her and the ideas in her head.

"Is the Seaview run by the nuclear reactor?"

"Yes." He said with no further burning of his body.

"How many serve on board the submarine Seaview?" Doctor Yagi was very much interested with knowing the answer to this question.

"Since the Seaview was conceived in 1973. There has been three other versions of the vessel with now serving on board with 232 crew members. 32 of them are woman all in key positions."

"Thank you, Captain Crane. Take him back to his cell until further notice." The doctor ordered with writing down the answers on the pad to be given to his superior officer.

The soldiers quickly moved the captain to his cell. He was feeling cold, hungry and thirsty. He was hoping and praying that the same person that has been taking care of him will be able to feed him. The guards opened the cell and they once again tied his wrists behind the metal pole.

This time they didn't bothered placing the blind fold over his eyes. He found this rather strange in the first place. Unless it was an over sight on the guards part.

Moments later Wilma Lee came in with a tray of food and drinks for the captain. "Are you the person that has been taking care of me?"

"Yes. Captain, you need to stay quiet. Those guards and Doctor Yagi is not finished with you. Listen quickly. I work for ONI, I have sent a coded message to ONI letting them know that your here on this island." She replies with beginning to feed him with her hands.

"They are going to know your a spy once they give me the truth serum once again." Lee said with Wilma placing the cup of juice up to his lips.

"I don't think the doctor is going to use the drug again, since he had gotten all of the information he needed out of you." She exhaled with letting him drink more of the liquid.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Santa Barbara, Beach House

Rose Marie couldn't help but worry about the boys since there father had gone missing. She had been keeping her mind mostly on her work at home on the computer. She had asked the nanny to keep an eye out on Christopher and James in the back yard playing submarine with each other.

It was a beautiful day in the low eighties with very low humidity. She looked up into the sky seeing the different Air Force planes fly over heading for their particular bases. She needed to stretch a little after sitting behind the computer the past few hours working on her projects for the Institute.

Admiral Nelson had asked her to finish up with two of the designs for a new laser and Communications satellite for the Navy. Otherwise there was nothing more to be done for the moment. She decided to go play with them in the sand. It was her husband Lee that had gotten the two boys interested in playing with the toy submarines. No doubt some day the both of them will be entering into the Navy and Submarine duty.

She had been fighting Lee on the idea that the boys will eventually decide once they are much older to join the service. She sits down next to the Christopher on the sand as he looks up toward his mother.

"Mommy, I miss daddy a great deal, I wish he was here to play with us as well." Christopher says with making Rose Marie begin to cry a little with her emotional outburst.

"I know sweetie. Daddy is going to be home soon and then he will be playing with the both you. Come on lets play submarine." She takes the submarine out of his hand to begin the playing exercise.


	6. Chapter 6

Missing

Chapter Six

Captain Tellus of ONI and a agent from The Peoples's of Republic had given Admiral Nelson the first location of the first island away from where Lee, Kowalski and Paterson were being held. Actually he really didn't know since he had known that one of his group was a spy and had orders to find out which one. Even though Admiral Nelson had thought that it might be him in the first place.

He needed to redeem himself with receiving the information from Wilma Lee soon, or else Captain Crane will be dead. Changing into a fresh uniform to head for the mess hall, his stomach was rumbling and needed to be fed before he passes out. His roommate was still asleep and didn't bother to wake him. Checking his overall appearance in the mirror, he headed out into the corridor and the mess hall. Even though he would need to ask a crew member where it was located on the Submarine.

After asking one of the male crew members. He found his way inside with the mess hall busy with the night time dinner. All of a sudden he had felt that all eyes were on him having to come from the People's Republic. Taking a tray with checking out the hot trays of the different foods. He was very interested in the cut pieces of Chicken, rice and veggie with a small bottle of water and black coffee, while bringing it over to a table that was empty for the moment.

However he didn't notice Ron Hanson watching him from the far corner sitting with Greg, Robbie and two others from the starboard sector of the watch.

Meanwhile at the radio shack Sparks was receiving a coded message from ONI for Admiral Nelson "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY". He called Admiral Nelson in his cabin to come to the radio shack since it was only meant for him.

"I will be right there Sparks." Nelson said over the private phone in the radio shack.

A few moments later Admiral Nelson arrived. "I will take it Sparks to my cabin." As Sparks hands him the classified coded message from ONI.

Walking back to his cabin to officer's country and walking inside with locking it so that no one walk in on him like Chief Sharkey. He opened the message to read telling him that the ONI agent Wilma Lee sent a brief message telling Nelson that Captain Crane and his friends are alive having been abducted by a fraction group for the People's Republic. Oni mention that she didn't have the time to give the location of the island they were on, even though there was a possible chance that they might be in the radius of fifty miles from the island they were taken."

Admiral Nelson was shaking his head in disgust after reading the entire message. Nothing more could be done until they hear back from her on where was the location. But in the meantime time was growing short...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Yagi coming from the village on his scooter headed for the prison once again. However he wasn't needed for Captain Crane. His captors had gotten the information they needed out of him for now. There was another prisoner brought to the island from an Alliance merchant vessel carrying key science personnel from Russia, China and even England. They have been working in all key areas for nuclear medicine working on different atomic, nuclear and even the neutron bombs.

There has been some talk with the Alliance and the United Nations to begin talks with the missiles in key countries before a real war erupts throughout the globe.

Passing the cells for where Captain Crane, Kowalski and Patterson were located. He headed towards the back part of the prison for where Doctor Markovia of Russia was being held and tied ready to be given the truth serum. Only two guards were watching the prisoner with the doctor's instruments ready to be used.

Doctor Markovia speaking in Russian unable to speak only little English. There was another inside that will be able to translate for Doctor Yagi while the prisoner was under the truth serum.

Doctor Yagi washing his hands in the sink and drying them off with a small white cloth towel. After wards he turned to begin his work before his superiors come in to get on his case about the matter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the United Nations...

Information was being gathered by the Russian government coming in with a coded message that Doctor Markovia having been on the merchant vessel Rolling Thunder had been taken off and taken to an unknown location. And red alert had been sent out to all those involved, and including Admiral Nelson of the Institute and Seaview.

Admiral Nelson had been working with Doctor Markovia the brother of Sylian(Kayla Markovia)Nelson on key projects in Russia for nuclear fusion.

President Magalia of Africa had received the coded message and sent it forward to the Nelson Institute in Santa Barbara, California and the Alliance.

He wasn't all too pleased with receiving the information. It had seem that a number of the Alliance countries were in an uproar over the recent attacks from the different terrorists groups. Something had to be done to help end the threats before planet Earth is going to be destroyed.

President Magalia had asked for a special session of the four key Alliance countries and including Russia, China and England. Since Admiral Nelson was on a cruise with the Seaview. He was wishing that Admiral Nelson will be able to attend. Even though he through the grape vine that his own people Captain Lee Crane and two others had been abducted.

Moving out of his chambers to his main office. He was stopped by his aid telling him that he was needed else where from a tour of young college students wishing to speak with him about politics of the United Nations.


	7. Chapter 7

Missing

Chapter Seven

Later that evening on the Seaview with time growing short. Corporal Wee Sung Soo cabin mate of Captain Tellus found a spot down below in engineering to send off his coded message to his superior. He would advise them that Captain Tellus had the Seaview checking the two islands before arriving at the one Captain Lee Crane and his friends were being held. He needed to keep the message short in order not to have any of the radio operators to pick it up.

However Admiral Nelson had asked all operators to keep a close eye on the board for any un authorize messages being sent out from the Seaview. This evening one of the 32 female crew members was on duty this time and she(Lt. Shane Williams) had been working with family messages coming in from Santa Barbara, California. When all of a sudden the top part of the radio control panel lite up. This had indicated that someone on board the submarine was sending out a coded message.

Right away she had called Executive Officer Stu Riley to the radio shack. "What's going on Sparks?" He asked quietly.

"Sir, I just had an unauthorize radio coded message sent here from the Seaview. I was able to get a quite fix somewhere in the lower section of engineering." She replied with the red lite ending.

"I have better inform Admiral Nelson of these facts Sparks." He turned to head out of the Control room in order to keep it quiet with not wanting to start some type of a panic.

Taking the steps upto officer's country. He found his way to Admiral Nelson's cabin to knock. He was able to hear Admiral Nelson's request to come inside his cabin. The Admiral was laying down in his bunk with his specks on reading a book. "What's going on Mr. Riley? As he places the book down on the bunk on the other side of him.

"Sir, Sparks has received an unauthorized coded message sent from engineering in the lower levels. It lasted a few moments before the red lite had gone out on Sparks board." He says calmly with seeing the Admiral getting up in his bunk to sit at the edge with his feet dangling.

"Do you happen to know on where Hanson, Sharkey and Greg are still watching the three from ONI?" Nelson asked with concern in his tone of voice.

"From what I am told, only Corporal Wee Sung Soo is not in his cabin. I have no idea where he's at the moment. I will need to call Chief Sharkey for a report. May I use the intercom?

"Of course! We need to get to the bottom of this matter now before it continues on. It's bad enough that Lee, Kowalski and Patterson are missing." Nelson replied with anger building once again in his voice.

"Chief Sharkey please call Admiral Nelson in his cabin." He kept it short and sweet in order not to alarm the spy on board the Seaview.

A moment later...Chief Sharkey called sounding like he was still asleep. "This is Sharkey, how can I help you, Admiral?" While wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"This is the Admiral, Chief. Have you been watching Captain Tellus and his men? I need to know on whether they have been staying in their cabins most of the evening." Nelson responded with watching Riley staying quiet even though he had an expression that was worrying the Admiral.

"I had Robbie take over watching Captain Tellus and his cabin mate. Jake and Martin were watching the other two. Just prior to going off watch, I was told that everyone was staying in their cabins. But then again sir someone could of screwed up." Sharkey said. "I will get dressed and check it out and call you back when I know something." He states with ending the connection to get into his uniform.

"Riley, I suggest you keep this to yourself for now. Go back to the Control Room until you either hear from me or Sharkey on this matter." Nelson ordered strongly.

"Aye sir. I will certainly keep mum for when it comes to my big mouth." He turns to leave the cabin to head back to the Control room. While Sharkey was quiet about getting into his uniform and shoes.

Thirty minutes later after checking with the team. Someone had mention that they haven't seen Robbie. He wasn't in the crew quarters, Control room or the mess hall. So Sharkey had asked Hanson, and three others not watching the ONI agents to start searching for Robbie. He had to be some where!

As for Sharkey, he decided to check the lower levers for where the signal had come from. There was always a strong possible chance that Robbie might of found out.

Carrying his gun on his belt, along with holding a flash light in his hand climbing down the steps of the hatchway leading into the bows of engineering. Sharkey didn't like the idea of coming down here alone in case there is someone here hiding.

Taking his time checking the area with the flash light. He called out to his friend Robbie having been on the Seaview a long time and has been through a great deal. "ROBBIE! Can you hear me? Call out the best you can in case you're hurt." He replied while mumbling to himself. "Robbie!" He said again moving around the low ceiling.

Moments Later...

He heard a moaning noise coming from the far end of the next section filled with all types of heating pipes. "Robbie, is that you?" Again he called out his name. More moaning as the chief kept telling him until finally he saw Robbie behind the pipes on the cold floor. Placing the flash light onto his head, it seems that he had been hit behind his neck and head no doubt having a concussion. "Robbie, don't try to move, I will get the corpsmen down here and get you to sickbay."

"Sharkey." In a low tone and in pain."Someone hit me from behind, I think it might of been one of Captain Tellus bunk mate, I was able to catch a glimpse of him before I was hit." He sounded off with closing his eyes.

"Hold on Robbie, I will be right back." Sharkey hurriedly headed back up to report the trouble and get the corpsmen to come with a stretcher.


	8. Chapter 8

Missing

Chapter Eight

"Admiral Nelson this is Doc from sickbay please come in." Doctor Jamieson says over the intercom to Nelson's cabin having switched it from public to private.

Nelson heard the intercom from his bed half falling asleep waiting for some type of a call about the ONI agents. Getting off the bunk slowly with his cold feet hitting the floor. He walked over to the wall intercom near his desk. "What is it Doc?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sir, we have an injured crew member here in sickbay having been brought in by Chief Sharkey. He's looking for the one man that had hit crewman Robbie Coleman behind his neck and head to cause a very bad concussion." He paused for a moment to hear his corpsman asking for further orders.

"What is it Doctor Jamieson that you needed to stop taking to me?" Nelson said with anger.

"I am sorry Harriman, I had to give additional order for my corpsman to take care of Robbie in the cubicle." Doc said.

"Did Chief Sharkey say it might of been that had hurt Robbie and where was he found in the first place?" Nelson was anxious to know further details on what has been going on with the ONI agents.

"Yes he did Admiral. Robbie mention that he was able to see from the corner of his eye before getting hit that it was Captain Tellus bunk mate down in the bows of engineering and no doubt the very same place for where the coded message was sent." Doc responded with sitting down in his office chair.

"Damn!" Nelson cursed under his breath even though Jamieson was able to hear the Admiral. "Ie there a search party looking for the Corporal?"

"Yes. Chief Sharkey was quite pissed off with the entire incident with Robbie. I believe he's out for blood Harriman after what has happened." Doc says with shaking his head at seeing the fire in Sharkey's eyes for trying to kill someone in cold blood.

"I will take care of it doctor, I will call the chief to come here right away or else I will have him under arrest." He broke the connection to sickbay. "Attention will Chief Sharkey please come to my cabin right away. Once again Chief Sharkey come to my cabin." He waited a moment to see if Sharkey will answer his page.

However near the circuitry room, Chief Sharkey was running after Corporal Wee Sung Soo after being told to stop near Air support. Soo fired too shots with his gun to miss the chief by a hair near his right shoulder. He began to run while firing again. Sharkey heard the page but instead pay attention to the page by Admiral Nelson.

Moments later he was able to catch up with the spy and then fired after telling him to stop and dropping his weapon. It was at this time that Hanson and Commander Morton had saw the entire scene with Wee Sung Soo firing at the Chief to miss once again. However It was Commander Morton firing his gun to hit the spy both in his shoulder and leg knocking him to the ground.

Sharkey came over with the two to check and see on whether he was still alive. Checking for a pulse in his neck, he was able to feel a slight pulse. "He's still alive!" Sharkey saw Commander Morton walk over to the intercom to call sickbay for the corpsmen and a stretcher to take him back to sickbay to be treated.

"Chief, Admiral Nelson wants to see you right away. I will stay here until the corpsmen arrive." Morton ordered to have the chief place his gun back into the holster while heading towards Admiral Nelson's cabin.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Admiral Nelson was fuming while waiting for the chief to arrive. Especially since he didn't have all of the details on what had happened moments earlier. There was a knock on his door as Nelson tells Sharkey to come inside assuming it was him in the first place.

"What took you so long chief?" Nelson said from his desk with a cup of black coffee near him along with a cigarette burning in the ash tray.

"We caught the spy Admiral, the same man that hit Robbie down in engineering. While we were waiting for the corpsman to arrive, he came to long enough to give a confession about hurting Robbie and saying that he was a spy working against ONI. I came here afterwards while the prisoner is in sickbay being treated."

"Were there shots fired Sharkey?" Nelson said with taking a puff of his cigarette with his nerves on edge.

"Yes sir, he fired a number of shots at me until finally we go thim near the circuitry room. Commander Morton fired back two shots into him to finally get him. I had just heard your page moments earlier when everything happened so quickly." Sharkey says with a deep inhaled into his lungs.

"All right Francis thanks, I will call sick bay for an undated report." He pressed the intercom button switching it to call sickbay. "Doc are you there, it's Nelson?"

"This is Doc, I was just about to call you. The prisoner is restly comfortable with two guards keeping an eye on him in the restraint ward."

"Thanks, just be sure doc that the guards are on there toes. He is highly dangerous and will try to get away." Nelson said with looking over at his chief petty officer. He was tired and in need to go to bed right away. "All right doc over and out." Nelson ended the connection, along with ordering the chief to his quarters to rest.

"Good night sir, I sure can use the sleep right now." Sharkey says with opening the door to leave.

"And Francis, thanks for all of your help in this matter. Maybe now we can start to look for Lee, Kowalski and Patterson." Nelson replied with his emotion letting go.

"I agree." He heads out into the corridor to head for his cabin on another level.


	9. Chapter 9

Missing

Chapter Nine

Admiral Nelson had asked Captain Tellus to come to the cabin for a meeting early the next morning after what had happened. Nelson was still trying to wake up after a restless sleep. He could it was much worst for Chief Sharkey as well having to be on watch in the missile room.

Captain Tellus having been escorted by one of the crew members from the Control room with Commander Adams having the watch until Commander Morton arrives. Knocking on the door as it opens with the Admiral letting in the ONI agent to sit at his desk.

"Coffee Captain?" Nelson asked with watching for a response from the man.

"Please. Admiral, I need to tell you, I am sorry I wasn't able to act earlier with the Corporal. I wasn't really sure that it was him in the first place. However now we need to find Captain Crane and his crew members with time growing short." He announced to have the Admiral pouring the coffee for him and himself.

"I agree. Do you have any idea where they are?" Nelson asked for the final time since this cruise had started.

"I do Admiral Nelson. My sources say that this particular island not charted actually is fifty miles from the original island your people were taken. I understand there is a small prison with a village not far from it with maybe ten guards, along with a doctor that plans to use truth serum on them and others taken."

"Like with one of the doctors taken from a vessel on the high seas that works with nuclear fusion. I received word from the United Nations that he was taken."

"I wouldn't know Admiral Nelson, maybe he was to gather further information for the People's of Republic." As he sips the coffee that was beginning to get cold.

"We will head to the Control Room, I need for you to give us the coordinates to this island so that I can give the order at flank speed and put together a large combat team to search the island for them. Hopefully they will be able to take out those soldier and get the Captain, Kowalski and Patterson off the island and back home."

"I shall go to my cabin to get the map that will show you the area. Excuse me, I will meet you in the Control room." He replied with pushing the cup with the now cold coffee to the side.

"Very well Captain Tellus." As he watches the ONI agent leave heading for his cabin. Nelson was beginning to feel so much better about the entire ordeal.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lee Crane was taken out of his cell for a few hours of exercise with the guards watching him. Even after six days Patterson and Kowalski were waken finally with Doctor Yagi giving something to counteract the sleeping portion. Neither man knew what had happen to the captain. Especially after they saw his condition in the prison yard.

Kowalski came over to him sitting on a small chair that was left for him. "Are you all right sir?" He was really concerned for his friend.

"I will be Ski when we get off this island. When ever that may be." Crane said with his mouth really dry needing water.

"Captain, do you think the Seaview knows where we might be? Even though I an glad they decided not to keep us asleep, while you were taking the beatings." Patterson says with anger in his demeanor.

"I don't know Patterson. I don't think I can take any more of the punishment since we have been here six days now." He looked around for where the guards were at.

All of a sudden the women Wilma Lee came over to feed the three with a tray full of food and drinks, while the one guard came over to check the contents. "Be quite about it woman, or you will suffer as will. " The guard said with his rifle in his hand heading back to his post.

"Listen Captain, I only have a few moments. Tomorrow your submarine Seaview and a large rescue group will be here to get all of you out of here. I have no idea when this is going to happened, so I suggest the three of you be ready to move out." Wilma said with Crane eating his soup and bread as with Kowalski and Patterson.

"How do you know this Wima?" Crane asked while chewing his bread.

"I work for ONI during the past five years, I was able to receive a coded message from my source letting me know they are on the way here. I need to go now before they take me to the punishment area. Please finish your soup and drinks." She walks away to head out of the prison to the village.

"What do we do skipper?" Patterson quietly said to the captain and his friend.

"We wait it out like anything else Pat. We need to try and stay out of trouble until tomorrow. We finish our food and no doubt the guards will bring us back into the cells." He looks up into the sky to notice that it was beginning to get dark with a possible storm coming in.

Moments later the guards came over to take them back with saying that it was going to start raining. Crane went into one cell, while Patterson and Kowalski into the other not liking the idea that anything can happen to the skipper.

As Crane was pushed into his cell. One of the guards had mention that he was going to be beaten once again with the whips hanging his arms from the low ceiling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, BASTARDS!" Crane cried out trying to fight them, as the two guards were hanging his arms inside the metal lopes and trying them tight so that he won't be able to break away. As he continued to fight until a punch to the lower part of stomach knocked his breath out.

Another guard came in with a large strap going behind him to begin whipping his back and lower legs. Lee cried out from the burning pain trying to hold on for tomorrow. Several more of the burning hits struck home to the top part of his back to cause a welt and bleeding. Afterwards the guard was told to stop and taking him down to be placed in the corner of his cot.

Another helper an young boy came in to clean him up with placing small bandages on the wounds, along with some fresh water to drink. As he was drifting in and out from the burning pain, as he tries to drink some of the water to almost cough on the cold water.


	10. Chapter 10

Missing

Chapter Ten

Admiral Nelson had called for a meeting at the plotting table of the control room to discuss options,while the Seaview was running at Flank speed. However he wanted to send out the FS-1 or other vessels to arrive at the Island quicker.

"All right everyone I need ideas with sending a large combat team to try and find the skipper, Kowalski and Patterson. It's going to take too long for the Seaview to reach the island." Nelson exclaimed.

Chip Morton was standing next to the Admiral, he was able to see the stress showing on his face and demeanor. "Sir, we can send the Continental since it does have the cloaking device. Who ever is holding our personnel won't be able to see or hear it coming." Chip said with Commander Adams agreeing with the shake of his head.

"What about a medical doctor in case the captain is hurt badly?" Adams responded with the question, while taking a deep breath.

"Doctor Jamieson will go along Commander Adams. Chip get the Combat team put together along with the Continental. I would want to get started with-in the hour. Understand?" Nelson ordered while walking away to take the spiral stair case to his cabin to calm down.

Meanwhile all of a sudden the Seaview was a whirlwind of activity. After the Admiral had gone to his quarters. Doctor Jamieson having been informed. He needed to speak with Admiral Nelson about the situation and most of all his emotional.

Jamieson knocked on his door hard indicating to the Admiral that the person was very much interested in talking with him. Nelson gave the usual response to have the doctor walk in. "Harriman are you all right?" As he walked over to him to place his hand onto his shoulder.

"No! I just have been fighting this thing inside my body and mind that there is a chance that I might be losing Lee finally, and I have no idea what can be done to be rid of this feeling. We have been close friends for years, and it's coming to the point it's going to end." Nelson cried out to have Jamieson understanding.

"Harriman, Lee and the other two will be fine. We will be leaving very soon for the Continental. Don't worry everything is going to be all right." He says with turning to leave the Admiral and the cabin to head for the cargo bay in the aft missile room.

Chief Sharkey, Commander Adams, Hanson, Grey, Scotty, Robbie, Doc and Communications specialist Jerry Dunstan(Sparks) were on board the vessel checking all of the systems and including the cloaking device developed by an alien race.

Commander Morton was watching the vessel head on down through the large hatchway of the missile room cargo bay. He really wanted to go along, however Admiral Nelson needed him to take care of the Seaview while the combat team needed to rescue Lee and the other two.

He walked away to head back to the control room.

On board the Continental Chief Sharkey and Commander Adams had set the course to head for the island. While everyone else were anxious to arrive and start the search...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Tellus standing near the plotting table was very anxious for an update from the Continental. He had been told about how they were able to develop the vessel, along with acquiring the cloaking device.

Admiral Nelson was at the radio shack talking to Commander Adams. They would be reaching the uncharted island in twenty minutes. "Thanks Commander and good luck. Transmission over and out." As he hands the mike back to Sparks continuing to monitor the communications.

Nelson walked back to the plotting table watching Captain Tellus anxious to know further. "They are arriving at the island in 15 minutes Captain." Nelson said with checking the map in front of him on the plotting table.

"Excellent Admiral Nelson, I am just glad that everything is working out well."

"It have better be Captain. I don't need to find them dead or your head will be on a platter." As he threatened the captain with his tone.

"Don't worry Admiral, I am right about this island. My sources haven't been wrong about where they had taken Captain Crane, Kowalski and Patterson. If you will excuse me, I need to stay in my cabin until I hear further from you."

"I will be sure to do so with calling you with the news either way." Nelson watched the Captain walked towards the aft hatchway to head for his cabin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There is a small field a quarter of a mile from the village and prison. We will land there. Combat team one be ready." Commander Adams gave the order along with Sharkey checking his laser weapon on his hip. While Doctor Jamieson was making sure his medical supplies were inside his medical bag.

Landing away from the population of the island. The hatchway door opened to have everyone moving out towards the direction of the prison.

It was humid with temperatures in the low nineties with plenty of insects.

As the group continued to walk taking short brakes from the humidity. Doctor Jamieson advised everyone to drink their water or they would be in trouble.

Chief Sharkey fatigue green shirt was soaked from the humidity while swiping away the insects around him. I don't know how anyone can survive living on this island?" He states with everyone else in the same condition.

"Lets get a move on now gentlemen." Commander Adams say with being in charge of the mission.

15 Minutes later they arrived to the outskirts of the prison. Using the binoculars, Hanson and Greg were able to see three guards that would be easy to over power with blow guns.

"Commander Adams, it's going to be easy taking them out and getting inside." Hanson replied with placing the binoculars back into his backpack.

"We need to be ready for anything at this time." Adams say with Hanson and Greg removing the blow guns and placing the knock out darts.

Moving a little bit closer without having to be seen. Hanson and Greg fired the two darts while placing another to get the other dropping to the ground. "Lets move!" Adams replied with everyone running quickly to move inside the gates. There was no one around at this particular time. They needed to look for there men.

However moments later three more guards coming out of the cell area carrying lasers and whips in there hands come after them. "FIRE!" Chief Sharkey says loudly for everyone to hear of the Combat team.

A full spread of the laser guns from the Seaview crew knocked all three of the guards to the ground. Taking away the lasers to use them themselves, while pushing away the whips from the bodies. They headed inside the cells.

Kowalski and Patterson heading the ruckus begin to holler for whom ever was trying to get to them. Chief Sharkey and Adams heard them and headed for the voices. When they arrived they saw Kowalski and Patterson looking worst to wear. "Stand back we will use the laser on the metal lock." Commander Adams says with Doctor Jamieson behind him worried for Kowalski and Patterson.

With the lock opening. Kowalski and Patterson were extremely pleased to see them. Doctor Jamieson began to asked questions along with checking for any injuries. "We are fine Doc, it's the Skipper that needs medical attention badly." Kowalski says with harsh anger.

"Where is the skipper, Kowalski?" Sharkey asked with frustration building with his demeanor.


	11. Chapter 11

Missing

Chapter 11TH

Doctor Yagi and the last two of the guards were inside Captain Crane's cell. Even though he wasn't going to use any further drugs on him. However he did wanted to see Lee Crane suffer in great pain. He ordered the two guards to continue on with the beatings of their prisoner.

After several whippings to the lower area of his back, legs and buttocks. Lee Crane was in and out moaning out loud from the stinging pain of the whips. He wasn't able to feel his legs any further with the bleed seeping out from the welts.

"Continue!" Doctor Yagi announced when all of a sudden the metal door opened from the Seaview looking on in horror. Both of the guards went for there weapons when Chief Sharkey and Adams fired to drop the both of them to the dirt ground dead.

"Get him down now Sharkey!" Commander Adams ordered in anger at the sight of his commanding officer of the Seaview. Meanwhile Doctor Yagi was taken outside and tied to a pole until they were able to get the captain down.

Once they place the captain onto a small blanket that was in the corner. Doctor Jamieson went to work quickly to give two shots to help with a possible infection and antibiotics. Otherwise he was able to place bandages on the areas that was needed from the blood still seeping out from the welts. "We need to get him back to the Continental and the Seaview, he's in bad shape."

Hanson and Greg brought in the portable stretcher that is able to carry an injured man back to the vessel. They will and Scotty will be carrying the skipper in the humidity back to the Continental even though it wasn't going to be easy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stopping along the trail heading back. They needed to stop several times in order to rest and drink water. Doctor Jamieson seeing that the captain was coming around, he asked him to drink some water to help with the lost of fluids.

"Take it easy Lee, you're among your friends. Try and drink some water if you can Lee." Jamieson says with watching for any other issues with the captain.

Talking in a low tone..."Can't feel anything." He said with Jamieson telling him that it was the pain medication that was given to him along with the other shots. "Where is Admiral Nelson?"

"On board the Seaview, they will be here in nine hours. While you will be back on board really soon. We have the Continental not too far from here Lee. Try to take it easy while we get you back to the vessel." As he checked his brow for any type of an fever for which was beginning.

He passed out once again. While Commander Adams had everyone to get moving once again while carrying the stretcher with the captain out cold from his injuries.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Communications Officer Jerry Dunstan(Sparks) sent off a coded message to the Seaview telling Admiral Nelson they had found Crane, Kowalski and Patterson.

Admiral Nelson having been called to the radio shack. He was over whelmed with emotion that his best friend and captain had been found, as with Kowalski and Patterson.

Walking back to the plotting table. Commander Morton and Captain Tellus were waiting for him with the news. "They have been found. They will be here with-in the next two hours."

"Any word on how Lee is doing?" Chip asked with concern for his long time friend.

"He's in bad shape Chip. Doctor Jamieson is currently taking care of him with his injuries, and other issues." Nelson said before becoming quiet. He turned to face Commander Morton. "Chip, I will be in my cabin. Please call me when they arrive I don't wish to be disturb until then. See to it that my order is followed by the letter?" Nelson says with walking away towards the spiral stair case.

"Aye sir." Morton says, while Captain Tellus was going to do the same with going to his cabin to rest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Exactly two hours later the Continental was on the radar screen. Commander Morton made the announcement over the P.A. system. "Admiral Nelson the Continental is arriving in the aft missile room of the cargo bay."

"Thanks Chip." Nelson replied back to head for the cargo bay.

As the Continental moved slowly into the cargo bay with their passengers from the island. Commander Adams shut down the engines, while Chief Sharkey shut down all of the other equipment on board. Sharkey opened the hatchway with Captain Lee Crane being placed back onto the stretcher with Doctor Jamieson following behind.

Nelson walked up to the group with seeing Kowalski and Patterson. "Are you all right? He asked the both of them with grave concern for when he turned to see the captain on the stretcher.

In unison..."We will be sire, however it's the Skipper that really needs attention."

"I know." He replied with the stretcher moving past him.

"Harriman, I suggest all of you stay out of sickbay until I know for sure what the full story is on Captain Crane." Jamieson said strongly with his medical authority having to be the Chief Medical Officer of the Seaview.

"Very well, I will be sure to make contact with Lee's wife back at the Institute. She hasn't been notified as yet on his condition."

"Then I suggest you do quickly Harriman." Following behind the stretcher with the skipper in critical condition.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Rose Marie Crane was working in the lab of the Institute while the boys were downstairs in the day care center being watched by the nannies after having school earlier.

She was summons to the communications center telling there was a top coded message for her from Admiral Nelson of the Seaview. Right away she knew there was something wrong with her instincts telling her.

Moving out of the lab after finishing up her work on one of her projects for the Institute. She took the elevator to the sixth floor for communications and Tish having to be waiting for her. The both ladies had become close friends during the past eight years.

She walked inside nervously. 'What's wrong?" She had to asked.

Tish hands her the coded message telling her about Captain Lee Crane. She cursed under her breath. "God damn Admiral Nelson! This is the last straw." She replied harshly.

"The Seaview is on it's way back to port. Unless Doctor Jamieson deems it necessary to fly the Captain back in the Flying sub and place him into the Institute medical center. I am so sorry Rose Marie about Lee having to been injured." Tish said with heart felt feeling with taking her into her arms for emotional support.

"I need to go and take the boys home. I don't know how I am going to explain it to them." She said before walking out of the communications center in anger.


	12. Chapter 12

Missing

Chapter 12th

Rose Marie had driven the boys home to the beach house, while the nannies followed behind since they will take over watching them. Even though Rose Marie was going to try and tell them the news that there father won't be coming home for awhile.

Christopher and James ran into the back of the house to work on their home work from the teachers. Only Lee Jr. was too young at age nine months. One of the nannies took Lee Jr. upstairs to his crib to be placed down his his usual nap. While the other would be downstairs keeping an eye on Christopher and James.

Rose Marie didn't know how to tell them. Either she would just say the truth or just sugar coat it until she knows for sure that Lee Crane won't be staying long in the Medical center. However with both Christopher and James were both smart and they can figure it out quickly.

She watched Christopher work on his history studies, while James was having a hard time with his math. "Boys, do you need help?" She asked with concern for the both of them. In unison..."We will be fine Mommy. And besides Daddy is going to be home soon." They said to have Rose Marie deciding not to say anything for the time being.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chief Sharkey was pushing the FS-1 to the limit in order to reach the Institute medical center with Captain Lee Crane on board. Doctor Jamieson was keeping a close eye on his patient placed tightly in the seat behind Chief Sharkey, while Commander Adams was on the radio calling for landing clearance at the heliport.

"Roger...over and out." Commander Adams replied. He turned to face Chief Sharkey to let him know that the FS-1 has landing clearance. "The ambulance and corpsmen will be waiting doctor once the FS-1 lands."

"Thanks Commander Adams. Captain Lee Crane is going to have the best possible medical care while he's staying in the medical center." Doc said with looking over at the sleeping captain and his face looking so ashen.

Twenty five minutes later...

Chief Sharkey landed with the stretcher being brought up to the hatchway to place the captain on it. Sharkey asked Commander Adams to send a message to the Seaview to let them know they have arrived at the Institute.

"Right away Chief." Adams replied with going to work to send a coded message to Sparks.

Meanwhile Doctor Jamieson followed behind the stretcher into the medical center in order to have his patient settled. It was going to take some time with all of the additional tests, shots, blood and cultures to be sure he was going to be just fine after spending time on the island.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson came to the Control room asking Commander Morton just how much longer it was going to be be before the Seaview arrives into Santa Barbara. He was very much anxious to spend time visiting his friend and captain in the hospital. No doubt just about everyone and including Kowalski and Patterson will need to know as well.

"Ten hours further sir before we arrive home. Commander Adams sent a coded message to let us know they have arrived safe and sound." Morton announced to see that the Admiral was able to relax further with the news.

"What about Captain Tellus?" Nelson needed to ask the question.

"Captain Tellus has been in contact with ONI about the spy that is locked up. He had found out that the agent on the island that helped Lee has disappeared and gone into hiding for the time being until new orders are received. Otherwise he will be leaving the Seaview once we dock."

"I had feeling he was going back to his office in San Francisco, while ONI no doubt will be needing a full report." Nelson says with telling Morton that he will be going to his cabin finally for some sleep having to caught up to him.

"Very well sir, I will be sure to let everyone else know you're not to be disturbed." Morton responded with checking in with each station before his own watch will be over in an hour and Executive officer Stu Riley takes over.


	13. Chapter 13

Author notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Missing

Chapter 13th

Doctor Jamieson was liking the way Captain Lee Crane was responding to treatment after three days, he was beginning to stay more alert as well. His balance electrodes showed that his system was almost back to normal after having a high fever and infection now gone.

Even Rose Marie and Admiral Nelson was allowed to visit him in the isolation ward section of the medical center. One of the nurses had asked the patient on whether he would be up for visitors, while raising his bed in order for him to see eye to eye with them.

Admiral Nelson went in first with Rose Marie was driving on over from the beach house in Lee's Red Cobra that has been in the drive way for some time. Rose Marie wasn't use to the speed of the vehicle during the time she had been married to Lee Crane. She still doesn't see how he can drive so fast and not have an accident with the way it hugs the road of the highway heading for the Institute.

As he walked into his room. His friend was looking so much better from when he last saw his friend. "Lee, you're looking so much better." Nelson said with moving over to him to shake his hand, along with a deep breath into his lungs.

"I feel so much better Admiral. I don't even feel any pain either, the doctors had taken me off the pain medication only yesterday I understand. Is Rose Marie with you, sir?" He asked.

"Lee, she is on the way over to the medical center. Would you believe she is driving your Red Cobra?" Nelson smiled, along with a slight smirk showing up on his face.

"I don't doubt it Admiral Nelson. My wife is smart and is willing to try her hand at anything strange to her like my Cobra that I had for a long time." He responded when there was a knock on his door when Rose Marie walked in holding a present in her hand to give to her husband.

"What's all this Rose Marie? I never expected to receive a present of all things." Lee said with shifting in his hospital bed anxious to kiss his wife, even though he was going to wait until after Admiral Nelson leaves.

"Shut up Lee, It's a present and you're going to love it never the less." She smiles as with Nelson chuckling to see the old banter between husband and wife, plus the fact his friend was almost back to normal.

Rose Marie hands her husband the present wrapped in dolphin gift wrapping, otherwise it had nothing to do with mammals inside. Lee opened it up to see a craved submarine of the Seaview that was done by his son Christopher in school. "Wow! I just can't believe that my oldest son has the talent with this craving of the Seaview. When I am home first thing, I will tell him thank you, along with an award." Lee said.

"Well in that case, I will leave you to get even better now. " Rose Marie said with Admiral Nelson knew it was high time to leave them alone for a few moments.

"Lee, I am glad you're feeling better, I will leave you two alone. I am needed else where before the paper works piles up even higher." Nelson said with hugging his friend and someone that is like a son to him as well.

"Thank you for coming." He watches Admiral Nelson leave the isolation room in order for his wife to kiss him. And she does with all of the energy she had in her mind and body. However a sexual reunion will wait until he's released from the hospital and the privacy of there own bedroom.

"I love you, Lee Crane. I am just glad that you came out of this mission alive. I still have some dealings with Admiral Nelson, even though I had blown my top for when I first found out the complete truth about you, Kowalski and Patterson being abducted." She replied still with anger in her tone before leaving and letting the boys know now.

"I love you as well Rose Marie." It was all he said with feeling tired all of a sudden.

She slowly walked out of the isolation room feeling so much better about life in general along with the fact her family was back in-tact.

THE END


End file.
